


what are you so afraid of?

by Hikoshi



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikoshi/pseuds/Hikoshi
Summary: enjoy.





	what are you so afraid of?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! So yeah I got bored all of a sudden and came across XXXTENTACION's song what are you so afraid of. Figuring this would work for pre-Wreck-It Ralph in Vanellope's perspective, I decided to do a poem of this. Now I can't guarantee that I will keep doing these song based poems, but hey just doin' this for fun. It's best to listen to the original song first so you can further understand the tone. Enjoy.

_ what are you so afraid of? _

_What are you.._

_so.._

_afraid of?_

_Is it love.._

_or wasting.._

_your time?_

_..._

_What are you.._

_so.._

_afraid of?_

_Is it being.._

_called.._

_different names?_

_..._

_What are you.._

_so.._

_afraid of?_

_Is it being.._

_an.._

_outsider?_

_..._

_What are you.._

_so.._

_afraid of?_

_Is it the.._

_chance.._

_of dying?_

_..._

_What are you.._

_so.._

_afraid of?_

_What are you.._

_so.._

_afraid-_

_-Vanellope Von Schweetz_


End file.
